bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideo Kobayashi
Hideo Kobayashi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance I wish that I just had a picture for Hideo that I could show and say, 'Hey Hideo is that lanky prick over there", so I don't have to constantly tell you people what he looks like, but Hideo is quite elusive when it comes to taking pictures so here we are. Hideo stands at 6'4" and like I said is quite the lanky prick. His eyes are green and his hair is a light brown bordering on the dull side of things. For the most part Hideo is what you would call an average man nothing on him stands out unless it is off in some weird way. He usually keeps his hair messy and unkept, Hideo was never much on keeping up appearances, and with said here comes the first odd thing. He doesn't keep up his hair yet he somehow maintains the perfect level of facial hair. His beard is a work of art, his sideburns leading to it are straighter then arrow and finely trimmed to bend from his hairline to the interior of his beard. The beard itself wraps gently around his jaw only traveling upto just under his cheekbone and never once has grown onto his neck. And the length of it is just spot-on, Hideo's beard effortlessly maintain the perfect balance that he never looks like a kid who just growing hair on his chin or a full-on homeless mountain man. I really can't praise it enough but I think you might want me to move onto describing the rest of him. Hideo also wears glasses, ones which he stole from a shop in the world of the living on his first mission to that place. He thought they looked cool because they changed from clear to black based on the amount light going through them. He also thought he would look even cooler if he was wearing them, but that is besides the point. Hideo doesn't wear jewelery expect for the silver necklace around his neck. He never takes it for, because at the end of this necklace is his cigarette case. It holds about 10 or some of his hand-rolled cigarettes and joints that he frequently likes to enjoy. Now as to what Hideo wears, he wears what most soul reapers wear. The standard balck uniform, though he doesn't wear the socks that made witht the sandel, I never really figured out why; maybe he likes his feet to breathe, I don't know. He also doesn't keep the top portion of his uniform completely closed, exposing a large section of his unusually hair chest. And give his lanky build his arms stretch out of his uniform's sleeve further then what would be normal showing off his entire forearms down to the elbows. Personality Well if I had to describe Hideo in one word that would definitely be good-for-nothing...... wait, hold on, I need to describe him in more then one word, seriously? Oh, alright if pressed, this being very much the case, let me expand on my previous answer. Hideo has never been what you could call a motivated man. He always prefered to lay back and let other do what is needed to be done, because in his mind, he thought if something is so important it needs doing someone is going to do it eventually, so I don't need to worry about. We both know that that is a flawed argument but it was an argument that made Hideo truly happy. And you can't argue with a man who is truly happy, you will get nowhere; trust me I have tried. Now you might be thinking to yourselves, if this man is so happy just by doing nothing, he must be a pretty boring person to be around. Well that is where you would be wrong, bad reader bad! Hideo by nature was a curious man. He liked doing things when it suited him or if he was interested in the outcome. Some may call that being adventurous, I would say it is more along the lines of mischievous. Hideo was great in getting himself and usually others in trouble, and because of that a few other traits began to develop. First and foremost was his talent for quick thinking. Hideo might look like a big dumb idiot with rocks for brains, but for the most part that isn't true. He is able to read damn near any situation down the littlest detail, and figure out a way to play with it to his likings though sometimes that doesn't always work out to his favor. He is also incredibly good at reading people, it is almost his sixth sense. Whether they are happy or sad, angry or scary, Hideo can usually pick up on it to a scary degree. frankly I think he develop this skill so that he could talk people out of killing him for the crap he usually gets himself and others into. Which leads me into Hideo's next trait. Hideo for all tense and purposes is in fact a 'people person'; though I believe it is more of a facade to go with his people reading skills. But it must be said Hideo does know how to be the life of the party. He is usually quite friendly, usually to the point where people start thinking of him as the big dumb idiot with rocks for brains. He is always approachable and makes you feel important like you are THE center of attention. That is because he prefers not to draw attention to himself and his problems. Now we come last thing I have to say about Hideo. He is an addict. He loves to smoke weed and drink until he passes out. But if you aks people who personally knew Hideo and regularly hang out with the man, they would say nothing is wrong with him. From all the research I have dug up on him, Hideo must be one of the greatest high-functioning addicts in the soul society. History Human Life During Hideo's tenure as a mere human, he found himself or so I am told in ancient Greece. He was a poet and somewhat of a philosopher, because lets be honest here most poets were back then. He made a living traveling the northern part of Greece, spinning tales of epic adventure for all who listened and geniunely giving people life lessons. That is until a war, I am not exactly sure which one there were a lot of back in the day but I do assure it was exactly as how Hideo discribed them, which didn't help him much as he was captured and tortured by the invading army. As a Soul After dying as a humen, Hideo found himself a soul lost in the Rukon district. This is where Hideo would spend much of formative years as soul at. And through his time spent there, he learned a few things. The first being life in the Rukon sucks and the second if you can't afford something you want steal it. And this is how he lived, I would call him a streetrat but I feel that would be a bit cliche. Anyway This is how Hideo met the people he would later call his friends. It was actually by acciedent mostly, Hideo just was in the same area as his fellow thieves; they had staked out a local butcher and were in the middle setting uo for the heist when Hideo pickpocketed one of them. That was a mistake as the girl he had pickpocketed was one mean bitch and immediately gave chase. It wasn't long before the whole gang was running down Hideo, they should have traversed at least half of the Rukon district before finally catching Hideo and beating him within an inch of his of his life. When asked why did he do Hideo gave this answer, 'Stealing enough for tomorrow is a fool's game, stealing enough for today is something within even a fool's grasp.' For that little nugget of wisdom the thieves kicked his ass some more for good measure. But after that he was given a choice join them for the next heist to make up for what he just did or they would keep beating him until he was dead. Long story short he joined them. The net day, this gang and now Hideo were back at the butcher's; they were planning their next move, when Hideo just went do there to the shop. When he got to the front of the shop he started to perform, drawning on talents on a past life he knew nothing about, Hideo wowed the soon sizable audience including the owner of the shop. The other thieves seize on this opportunity and robbed the butcher blind. And thus this was the start of Hideo's journey as a career criminal. A few years past, and Hideo became quite skilled at the art of theft. He was a nimble runner about to outpace pretty much anyone in the Rukon or so say the patrons at most of the local taverns. He became the best fighter in the group, being able to annoy his opponents into blindly attacking even when he wasn't actually doing anything. And he was smart, boy was he smart, when plans went south some of them did with avengance, Hideo was able to keep cool and adjust to the ever-change circumstances. With all of this, it made Hideo happy, he had his life in order, it was simple but rewarding, and he didn't want to change anything. But something always changes, and it did for Hideo in the form of a woman. As far as Hideo knew this woman, Shiori, I believe that was her name, was just some girl who like to frequent the same tavern as him, TubTub's Tea House. And at Tubtub's the two hit it off quite well. There was definitely chemistry between Hideo and Shiori and the two quickly became an item. Meeting at Tubtub's was their ritual which some mild dating on the side to mix things up. The only time you didn't see these two together was when Hideo was out with the gang making a living through theft. This routine continued for several monthes before one night Hideo arrived at Tubtub's to find Shiori not there, no big deal right? Wrong, night after night Hideo went to Tubtub's and there was nothing. What was a man like Hideo to do? And to my surprise Hideo did something quite uncharacteristic, he went searching for his woman. He eventually found her, though to his shock it turns out Shiori of a lesser lord, and was to be married to increase their standing in the soul society. Hideo was mortified to say the least, adn he vowed to find a way to get her back. And so he began a quest to get the girl. He started by trying to sneak inside to meet up with Shiori and figure a way out together but he never could make it past the outer perimeter. Though after repeated attempts the lord's guard were fed up with Hideo trying to get in all the time, and the last time they caught him they were going kill him. But as lucky would have it, Shiori heard the disturbance of Hideo's last attempt and saw the guards were about to kill him. She rushed to where they were and begged the guards not to kill him, they relented. And as they escorted their lady back inside the ground, Hideo bolted to her and was quickly seized by the guards. For a second time Shiori begged for his life and the guard once again relented. To avoided another repeat Shiori asked Hideo not to come after her, she told him that she had to marry someone of status, that it was her duty. And with that Hideo dropped to his knees as Shiori and the guard left him. Hideo was down but not out, and now he needed a new plan. The Academy Hideo's new plan was simple, he cut ties to his old gang and enter the soul reaper academy. Current Events Statistics Powers and Abilities Abilities via stats: *Can use spells 1-35 *Can use Shunpo *Has Shikai Zanpakutō Hageshii-Kaze. This zanpakuto looks like a standard katana with a dark green sheath, but its hilt is rather artistic. It is square in shape with three steps cut into both the top and bottom of it. And on each step there are beautiful drawing carved into it: One the first step there is a picture of petals dancing with the wind through the clouds, on the second a field of flowers on a perfect day, and one hte final step the faces of demons surrounded by flame and lightening. Release command: Wail from the heights of Hell to the depths of Heaven Zanpakutō Spirit Hageshii-Kaze is known for being many things, chief among them is a spider. He is mainly black though it has been said the color and look of him seem to change based on what angle you view him and how bright it is when you see him, personally I didn't try to go in for a second look so this image is all you get. This creature is one of many twisting words as he doesn't like to spell things out. And much like his master Hageshii-Kaze favors inaction, prefering to lounge on his many webs and watch things play out, but once provoke Hageshii-Kaze can be deathly. He possesses ungodly speed for his size and with long razor-sharp legs and a ravenous fangs can make short work of most foes that dare cross him. Inner World Hideo's inner world would probably shock most people upon seeing it for the first time, given his usually cheerful and overall friendly demeanor. If you ever have the pleasure of visiting I suggest you don't, you will over be greeted by confusion. For starters, once you arrive you are greeted by an ever-ending drop through what i can only believe is empty space. That is until you reach the first spider's web, and if you are lucky enough to not hit one of the thread you will transported to another drop. And this cycle continues endless, countless holes through the spider's web creating countless passageways to fall through. Unless you somehow run into Hageshii-Kaze, in which case you will most liking end up dead, Hageshii-Kaze does not like visitor in his web. Shikai Once shikai is actived Hideo's zanpaktou transforms in a guitar. The base of this mighty instrument is a light green with several pink petals on it while its neck is made of pure silver and finally the head is the same as the zanpaktou's hilt except larger so the guitar can be strung and tuned. This badass ax is strung using Hideo's own energy, allowing him to change the pitch of his frets and chords at will. And with this guitar comes the ability to control the wind. Through the power of Hideo's rocking he can control the speed and intensity of the wind to create a wide variety of attacks and move as well twisters and cyclones. Sonic Boom Through the use of fine finger movement and energy control, Hideo can strum on his guitar to create an expanding wall of wind to block incoming attacks. It works better on energy-based attacks while the wall or 'boom' just slows down opponents who try to charge in for a physical attack. Also the further the boom travel the less powerful it becomes forcing Hideo to use multiple booms to block or deflect the attack. The inverse is true for the closer the boom is to Hideo, the closer something to the epicenter the more damage will be done to it, even goes as far as blasting it away from Hideo with near fatal force. Sonic Blade A variant on the Sonic Boom. Refining his energy Hideo is able to create a 'blade' wind just by playing a chord or fret on his guitar. Depending on the chord of fret plucked, the blade could be sharper or faster or even quieter. But all of that takes an even greater toll on Hideo's energy and his fingers. Bankai (Not Yet Achieved) Hageshii-Kaze Boufuu. When actived Hideo's zanpaktou or guitar depending on if he has shikai active or not disappears in a powerful gust of wind which then twists around his arms forming a semi-solid and semi-transparent armor. This armor encompasses his entire arms forming fins on his shoulders and extensions each of fingers. these extensions are razor sharp and cut through most material like clothes, skin, and hierro. And upon fully forming around Hideo's arms his bankai begins creating a massive storm around its master in order to attack. Much like Hideo's shikai his bankai also controls the wind to the point he can create mighty storms on command. He now also gains the ability to control the flow of water allowing him to funnel it into his storms to fuel them or to channel the water to certain parts and firing out of the storm like lance being shot of a cannon. Song of Storms Storm Golem Aqua Lance Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive